vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Калан
| wikispecies = Enhydra | commons = Category:Enhydra lutris | itis = 180547 | ncbi = 34882 | range map = Sea-otter-map russ.png }} [[Файл:Sea-otter-morro-bay 13.jpg|thumb|275px|Калан (Enhydra lutris) в заливе Морро, Калифорния]] Кала́н (Морско́й бобр, Камча́тский бобр, Морска́я вы́дра, ) — хищное морское млекопитающее семейства куньих, близкий родственник выдр. Калан обладает рядом уникальных особенностей приспособления к морской среде обитания, а также является одним из немногих животных-неприматов, использующих инструменты''Hall K., Schaller G.'' Tool-using behaviour of the Californian sea otter // Journal of Mammalogy, № 45, 1964. Каланы обитают на северных берегах Тихого океана в России, Японии, США и Канаде. В XVIII—XIX веках каланы из-за своего ценного меха подверглись безжалостному истреблению''Барабаш-Никифоров Н. И.'' Калан (Enhydra lutris L.) его биология и вопросы хозяйства // «Калан», Издательство Главного управления по заповедникам при Совете Министров РСФСР, Москва, 1947''Марголина А.'' Куда исчезают каланы? // Наука и жизнь, № 8, 2007 и в XX веке были занесены в Красную книгу России, а также в охранные документы других стран. В настоящее время охота на каланов запрещена во всех регионах мира. Изучение и классификация История изучения thumb|left|180px|Зарисовка калана по описанию [[Стеллер, Георг Вильгельм|Стеллера, XIX век]] Первое научное описание калана было выполнено Георгом Стеллером и издано в 1751 году (посмертно). Георг Стеллер принимал участие во Второй Камчатской экспедиции под командованием Витуса Беринга. Корабль экспедиции потерпел крушение у Командорских островов, и 75 моряков были вынуждены провести зиму 1740—1741 года на самом крупном из островов этого архипелага, который впоследствии была назван островом Беринга. Охота на морских животных, в частности на каланов, помогла части экспедиции выжить в тяжелейших зимних условиях (из 75 человек в живых осталось лишь 40, среди погибших был и сам Беринг). Георг Стеллер был натуралистом экспедиции, вёл регулярные записи и, спустя 10 лет, опубликовал подробное описание морских животных острова, в том числе очень подробное тридцатистраничное описание калана''Steller, Georg Wilhelm'' De Bestiis Marinis, 1751 Электронная версия . Это описание XVIII века стало основой для научного изучения каланов на следующие 200 лет, так как до тридцатых годов XX века изучением калана в природе больше никто не занимался. С 1751 года ряд исследователей, основываясь на описании Стеллера и на доставляемых в Европу шкурах и скелетах каланов, делали попытки классификации этого животного. В связи с тем, что каланы обладают рядом уникальных морфологических особенностей, которые отдаляют их от других видов, классификация каланов неоднократно пересматривалась. Так, сам Стеллер и следом за ним Иоганн Эркслебен относили калана к роду выдр ( )Erxleben, Johann Christian Polycarp Systema regni animalis per classes, ordines, genera, species, varietates: cvm synonymia et historia animalivm: Classis I. Mammalia, Impensis Weygandianis, Leipzig, 1777. Карл Линней отнёс калана к роду Linné C. Systema naturae, ed. X, Stockholm, 1758 Электронная версия, а Паллас объединял каланов с тюленями в род '' Pallas, Peter Simon'' Zoographia rosso-asiatica, sistens omnium animalium in extenso Imperio rossico, et adjacentibus maribus observatorum recensionem, domicilia, mores et descriptiones, anatomen atque icones plurimorum; Petropoli, in officina Caes. academiae scientiarum impress., 1811—1831.. В середине XIX века калан, наконец, был выделен в обособленный род (название рода введено шотландским натуралистом Джоном Флемингом в 1822 году''John Fleming'' The philosophy of zoology; A general view of the structure, functions, and classification of animals. A. Constable, Edinburgh, 1822.), однако научная полемика о целесообразности объединения этого рода с выдрами в общее подсемейство выдровые ( ) продолжалась до середины XX века, и в настоящее время род всё-таки включён в это подсемейство. Окончательный вывод о классификации помогло сделать изучение ископаемых остатков выдр миоцена и плиоцена , и , признанных связующими формами''Beddard F.E.'' Mammalia, Macmillan and co., London — New York, 1902''Pohle H.'' Die Unterfamilie der Lutrinae, Archiv fr Naturgeschichte, Bd. 85, 1919. Уникальность каланов, скудность палеонтологических данных, а как следствие, длительные дебаты о классификации каланов привели к значительному разнообразию латинских названий калана, использовавшихся ранее: Сводка латинских названий калана Современная таксономия и эволюция каланов Калан — самый крупный представитель семейства куньих и единственный из семейства всецело морской зверь. Каланы обладают рядом уникальных морфологических особенностей, приспосабливающих их к обитанию в морской воде, и представляют собой единственный вид рода . Калан в то же время является одним из самых маленьких морских млекопитающих, уступая по размеру тюленям, моржам, морским котикам и прочим. Среди морских млекопитающих лишь один из видов дельфинов — пёстрый (или шароголовый) дельфин ( ) — меньше калана. Внутри семейства куньих калан объединён с выдрами в подсемейство , поскольку считается, что каланы имеют общего предка с обыкновенными выдрами и с восточной бескоготной выдрой, которая, так же как и каланы, выделена в отдельный род подсемейства . Этим предком, жившим в Евразии, долгое время считался ископаемый вид миоценовой эпохи, однако последние исследования считают лишь очередным «связующим звеном» и отодвигают общего предка подсемейства ещё далее в ранний миоценRadinsky L.B. Evolution of somatic sensory specialization in otter brains // The Journal of Comparative Neurology, vol. 134, Issue 4, 2004. Считается, что миграция (и каланов в частности) из Евразии в другие части света произошла в среднем плейстоцене. Кариотип калана составляет 38 хромосомvan Zyll de Jong A phylogenetic study of the Lutrinae (Carnivora; Mustelidae) using morphological data. Canadian Journal of Zoology, № 65, 1987. Подвиды каланов В настоящее время три подвида каланов являются общепризнанными: * Калан обыкновенный или Калан азиатский. (Linnaeus, 1758). Обитает на Курильских островах, Командорских островах и на восточном побережье Камчатки. * Калан калифорнийский или Калан южный. (Merriam, 1904)Merriam, C.H. A new sea otter from southern California // Proceedings of the Biological Society of Washington № 17, 1904. Обитает у берегов центральной Калифорнии. * Калан северный. (Wilson, 1991)Wilson, D.E., M.A. Bogan, R.L. Brownell, Jr., A.M. Burdin, and M.K. Maminov Geographic variation in sea otters, Enhydra lutris. //Journal of Mammalogy, № 72, 1991. Обитает на Алеутских островах и на южной Аляске. Кроме этого, ряд исследователей считали, что необходимо различать калана обыкновенного с Командорских островов и так называемого «'Камчатского калана'», обитающего на Камчатке и Курильских островах. Для камчатского калана были предложены два варианта латинского название подвида (Bechstein 1799) и (Dybowski, 1922), а также составлен список его отличительных особенностей''Лех С.'' Некоторые наблюдения о морском бобре, водящемся у о. Медного Командорских островов // Записки Общества изучения Амурского края, Х, 1907, однако однозначной оценки эти работы не получили, и общепризнанными считаются лишь три подвида . Возможная путаница в вопросе разделения калана на подвиды внесена тем обстоятельством, что исследования каланов долгое время проводились независимо советскими учёными вдоль восточных берегов России и западными учёными вдоль берегов западных Аляски, Канады и Калифорнии. В результате в настоящее время, например, граница обитания обыкновенного калана и северного калана, проведённая учёными, в точности совпадает с границей между Россией и США. Возможно, что дальнейшие совместные исследования на Командорских островах внесут ясность в этот вопрос. Названия каланов Слово «кала́н», вошедшее в русский язык, имеет корякское происхождение: по-корякски кала́га (кола́ха) означает «зверь». До этого в русском языке обычно использовалось название «морской бобр», реже «камчатский бобр» или «морская выдра». Охотники Севера также использовали ряд специфических терминов: «Медведка» для новорожденных каланов (до 6 месяцев), «Кошлак» для годовалых каланов, а также ряд названий калана, заимствованных из языков народов Севера и Курильских островов, включая алеутское «чна́тох», камчадальские «ке́йкоч» и «какку», курильское «кайку», айнское «тра́чка» и японское «ракко» ( ). Благодаря действиям Русско-американской компании, которая занималась промыслом каланов в XVIII—XIX веках и основала в Калифорнии русско-алеутское поселение Форт-Росс для охоты за калифорнийскими каланами, корякское слово «кала́н» вошло также в английский язык ( ), но сохранилось в употреблении лишь до конца XIX века''Кусто Ж. И., Паккале И.'' Лососи, бобры, каланы, Гидрометеоиздат, Ленинград, 1983The Oxford English dictionary. 2nd edition, Oxford University Press, New York, 1989 ISBN 0-19-861186-2. В настоящее время в английском языке, как и во многих европейских языках, каланы называются «морскими выдрами» ( ). Описание Размеры, продолжительность жизни Калан — относительно крупное животное: его длина достигает полутора метров, вес достигает 45 килограммов. Самцы крупнее самок: они обычно тяжелее самок на 35 % и длиннее на 10 %. Взрослые самцы весят от 22 до 45 килограммов, вырастают в длину от 120 до 150 см. Взрослые самки калифорнийского калана весят от 14 до 36 килограммов, вырастают в длину от 100 до 140 см''Барабаш-Никифоров И. И., Мараков С. В., Николаев А. М.'' Калан (морская выдра), Издательство «Наука», Ленинград, 1968 . Рождаются каланы, имея общую длину с хвостом около 55 см, весом 1,5 кг. Полугодовалое животное (в таком возрасте уже называемое «кошлак») имеет длину 110—115 см, вес до 11 кг. В течении следующих трёх лет каланы набирают свой максимальный вес и размер. Живут каланы в среднем 9—11 лет, однако в некоторых случаях до 23 лет. Зафиксированы также случаи, когда каланы жили в неволе свыше 20 лет. Строение тела По форме головы и общему строению тела калан приближается к речной выдре. Однако каланы имеют более вытянутое и значительно более массивное туловище цилиндрической формы. Шея у каланов короткая, толстая, голова округлая, с небольшими ушами и длинными вибриссами. Шкура калана сидит на нём как бы мешком, образовывая многочисленные складки. Голова Голова каланов округлая, морда кажется немного притуплённой из-за крупного носа и сильного развития нижней губы. У многих особей окраска головы с возрастом меняется с бурой до светло-палевой или почти белой. Вибриссы для каланов являются важными органами осязания. Они имеют белую окраску и располагаются на щеках, на верхней губе и над глазами. Длина вибрисов на верхней губе составляет 50—70 мм, над глазами до 30 мм. Затылок почти всегда сохраняет тёмно-бурый цвет. Челюсти у калана мощные, сильно соединены с черепом и укорочены для усиления сжатия — приспособлены к прокусыванию и разжёвыванию твёрдой пищи. Мозг развит хорошо, показатель развития мозговой полости 5,80 (у речной выдры 4,63)Нгуен Ню Хиен Биолого-морфологический анализ особенностей черепа хищных млекопитающих семейства куньих. Автореферат кандидатской диссертации, Москва, 1964. * Нос свободен от шерсти и имеет чёрный цвет. Ноздри косо разрезанные, щелевидные. При погружении в воду эластичные стенки ноздрей смыкаются, и вода не попадает в нос. * Ушные раковины каланов напоминают ушные раковины ушастых тюленей ( ). Они сильно редуцированы, сужаются к наружной стороне, а с внутренней стороны сходятся в трубку, переходящую в слуховой проход. При погружении в воду ушная раковина калана замыкается эластичными стенками, что не даёт воде возможности попасть внутрь уха животного. * Глаза у калана небольшие, как правило, светло-бурого цвета у молодых особей, чёрно-коричневого цвета у взрослых каланов. Глаза калана обладают уникальной среди млекопитающих приспособленностью к водному образу жизни. Благодаря этому калан может легко фокусировать взгляд как на подводных, так и на надводных объектах, и обладает эмметропическим зрением как в воде, так и на воздухе. Вместе с этим, зрение калана, в отличие от других выдр, направлено вниз, что в большей степени свойственно наземным куньим. * Зубы калана уникальны среди хищников, так как только у калана соотношение верхних и нижних резцов определяется зубной формулой \begin{matrix} \frac{3}{2} \end{matrix} , в то время как у остальных хищников \begin{matrix} \frac{3}{3} \end{matrix}. Таким образом, у калана всегда не больше, чем 4 нижних резца. Полная зубная формула калана: i\ \frac{3}{2}\ c\ \frac{1}{1}\ pm\ \frac{3}{3}\ m\ \frac{1}{2}=32, хотя отмечены редкие случаи, когда число зубов у каланов достигало 34. Каланы рождаются с уже прорезавшимися 26 зубами с формулой i\ \frac{3}{2}\ c\ \frac{1}{1}\ pm\ \frac{3}{3} =26 . Зубы калана в большей степени приспособлены для разжёвывания твёрдых моллюсков или панцирей крабов — коренные зубы животного исключительно широкие и уплощённые. В то же время зубы калана намного меньше приспособлены для удержания юрких рыб, в отличие от зубов других выдр. Конечности и хвост Передние конечности калана сильно укорочены и немного напоминают концы собачьих лап. Нижняя часть передней конечности не разделена на подушечку и пальцы, а представляет собой сплошную вздутую площадку чёрного цвета. Когти на передней лапе втягивающиеся, они достигают 10 мм, но у взрослых каланов сильно сбиты, хотя у молодых каланов (медведок) они острые и сильно скруглённые внутрь. Подушечки передних конечностей являются для каланов (наряду с вибриссами) важными органами осязания. Задние конечности калана сильно сдвинуты назад, их пальцы соединены вместе до последней фаланги, что превращает задние конечности в подобие ласт. Наружный палец задней лапы у каланов самый длинный, остальные постепенно уменьшаются ко внутреннему пальцу — самому короткому. Это соотношение длин пальцев у калана противоположно остальным млекопитающим, у которых пятый палец (мизинец) — наоборот, самый короткий. Когти на задних лапах достигают 12 мм, у взрослых особей также сильно сбиты. Хвост у калана относительно короткий, толстый и мускулистый. Его длина обычно составляет 30—36 см, ширина 6—7 см, толщина 4—5 см. Калан использует хвост при плавании в качестве руля. Скелет thumb|right|350px|[[Скелет калана. (По данным американских зоологов''Annalisa Berta, James L. Sumich'' Marine mammals: evolutionary biology, Academic Press, San Diego, 1999 ISBN 0-12-093225-3)]] Скелет калана адаптирован таким образом, чтобы животное могло проявлять большую гибкость. Позвоночник калана состоит из 50—51 позвонка, из которых 7 шейных, 14 грудных, 6 поясничных, 3 крестцовых и 20—21 хвостовых. Поясничные позвонки имеют наклонное положение остистых отростков, что обеспечивает калану дополнительную гибкость. Грудная клетка состоит из 14 пар рёбер, из которых десять пар подвижно соединены с грудиной. Строение костей конечностей также обеспечивает животному гибкость. Развитие бедра мощное, большая берцовая кость толстая, малая берцовая кость очень тонкая. Фаланги пальцев уплощённые. В целом кости калана более прочные, чем у речной выдры. Иногда кости калана со временем окрашиваются в бледно-фиолетовый цвет, что вызвано поеданием морских ежей. Череп калана укороченный, с «обрубленной» формой передней части и развитыми скуловыми дугами и затылочным и продольным гребнями. Носовые раковины очень увеличены и обладают сложной структурой, что связано с особенностями дыхания при нырянии. Внутренние органы Внутренние органы калана несут явные черты приспособленности к его образу жизни: многие органы увеличены по сравнению с другими млекопитающими (в процентном отношении к массе тела). Желудок калана очень велик и имеет на стенках многочисленные складки. Кишечник очень длинный, превосходящий длину тела более чем в 10 раз. Общий вес пищеварительного тракта у каланов достигает 15,5 % от массы тела. Печень состоит из 5—6 лопастей, велика (до 8 % от массы животного) и снабжена желчным пузырём. Велика и поджелудочная железа, также разделённая на несколько лопастей. Таким образом, органы пищеварения по своей структуре ближе к органам всеядных животных, чем к типичным хищникам. Почки калана также большого размера (до 2,8 % от массы тела), они обеспечивают каланам возможность пить морскую воду. Объём лёгких калана в 2—4 раза превышает относительный объём лёгких у ластоногих, что позволяет им, с одной стороны, нырять на большую глубину, с другой стороны — свободно удерживаться на воде (согласно закону Архимеда), удерживая в лёгких значительное количество воздуха. Лёгкие калана достигают 6 % от массы животного, но умещаются в нём естественно, так как каланы имеют косую диафрагму (спинная часть грудной клетки увеличена и превышает брюшную). Сердце у каланов обычное (до 1 % от массы тела), с усиленным развитием желудочков, мочевой пузырь небольшой. У каланов отсутствуют потовые железы, предназначенные для идентификации или пометок территории. Мех Структура Мех калана является исключительно густым. Его плотность — до 50 тысяч волос на см² — обеспечивает наличие воздушной прослойки и защищает животное от холода. Каланы, в отличие от других морских млекопитающих, например тюленей и китов, не имеют подкожного слоя жира (ворвани), и поэтому в вопросе сохранения тепла зависят исключительно от своего меха. Шкура калана «сидит» на животном свободно, образуя многочисленные складки. Например, под каждой из передних лап у каланов есть складки, достаточные для временного хранения различной добычи во время затяжных придонных ныряний. Мех калана состоит из остевых волос (менее 1 % от общего числа) и пуховых. Калан регулярно поддерживает чистоту остевых волос, как бы причёсываясь, что позволяет сохранять пуховые волосы сухими, обеспечивая воздушную прослойку. Каланы также имеют большое число скваленовых сальных желез, усиливающих несмачиваемость пуховых волос. Остевые волосы — прямые, они имеют длину от 15 до 45 мм, толщину от 40 до 175 мк. Пуховые волосы извиваются, имеют длину от 8 до 30 мм, толщину от 5 до 19 мк. Плотность меха слегка варьируется в летнее и зимнее время, но каланы не имеет ярко выраженных периодов линьки: замена волос идёт круглый год, лишь слегка увеличивая интенсивность в весенне-летний период. Кроме этого, меховой покров брюшной части несколько плотнее, чем на остальных участках тела каланов, что особенно заметно на молодых особях, чей брюшной мех ещё не стёрт от передвижений по камням. Мех самок слегка отличается по структуре от меха самцов и считается более нежным. Исключительная плотность меха животного способствовала тому, что каланьи шкурки высоко ценились для производства меховой одежды, что привело к массовому истреблению каланов в XVIII—XIX веках. Окраска Окраска каланов варьируется от почти рыжей до почти чёрной с преобладанием тёмно-бурых особей, однако отдельные участки тела, особенно голова, «седеют» с возрастом особи. Изредка встречаются альбиносы полностью белого цвета, ещё реже меланисты, то есть особи полностью чёрного цвета. В целом участки шкуры калана, не подверженные «седине», с возрастом темнеют обычно от рыжеватых оттенков к тёмно-коричным и чёрным, а участки, подверженные «седине», особенно голова, наоборот светлеют. Таким образом, у каланов с возрастом увеличивается контрастность окраски. Исследователи не обнаружили половых различий в окраске каланов. У обыкновенных каланов (особенно у так называемых «камчатских») в летний период наблюдается «выгорание» (порыжение) волос. Распространение Историческое распространение На основании многочисленных свидетельств путешественников XVIII—XIX веков''Snow H.I.'' In forbidden seas; recollection of Sea-Otter Hunting in the Kurils. London, 1910''Крашенинников С.'' Описание земли Камчатки, Санкт-Петербург, 1786, исследователи предполагают, что первоначально каланы обитали непрерывной дугообразной полосой по северному побережью Тихого океана: начиная от середины полуострова Нижняя Калифорния в Мексике (около 27° с. ш.), далее на север вдоль западного побережья США и Канады, затем параллельно 60° с. ш. вдоль южного берега Аляски и вдоль цепи Алеутских и Командорских островов, затем на юг вдоль восточного побережья Камчатки, вдоль гряды Курильских островов вплоть до северной части японского острова Хонсю (около 40° с. ш.). Исторически ряд географических объектов был назван в связи с высокой численностью каланов обитавших в их районе. Например, Кроноцкий залив на Камчатке назывался ранее «Бобровым морем», река Камчатка носила ранее название «Каланка», рифы острова Медный до сих пор носят название «Бобровых столбов», а один из Курильских остров, ныне принадлежащий России, — Уруп — на японском языке ранее назывался «Rakkoshina» то есть «остров каланов». Массовое истребление каланов, продолжавшееся с середины XVII века, превратило к началу XX века непрерывную полосу обитания животного в небольшие разрозненные участки, главным образом в зонах, исключительно труднодоступных для человека. По разным оценкам до начала массового истребления в мире жило от нескольких сот тысяч до миллиона каланов, однако к началу XX века в мире насчитывалось всего около 2000 особей . Современное распространение В настоящее время, в связи с повсеместным запретом охоты на каланов, их популяция по сравнению с началом XX века существенно возросла. Кроме этого, и в СССР, и в США, и Канаде в 1950—1960-е годы был предпринят ряд усилий по расселению каланов в места, где они обитали ранее. Эти усилия имели лишь частичный успех, область обитания каланов остаётся прерывистой, местами спорадической. Каланы, тем не менее, сохранились на российском Дальнем Востоке, у берегов Аляски и у побережья Калифорнии. По данным на 2006 год в России насчитывалось около 15 тысяч особей, на Аляске, в Британской Колумбии и в штате Вашингтон — около 70 тысяч особей, у берегов Калифорнии — 2,5 тысячи каланов, десяток каланов также наблюдали в Японии . Таким образом, в настоящее время в мире обитает около 88 тысяч каланов, что составляет менее 20 % от их численности в середине XVIII века. Содержание каланов в неволе С начала XX века в СССР предпринимались попытки содержания калана в неволе, главным образом направленные на то, чтобы поставить производство меха на промышленную основу. Первоначальные опыты тридцатых годов прошли неудачно: нарушения в рационе питания, несоблюдение чистоты воды сразу приводили к различным смертельным заболеваниям животных — от различных кишечных инфекций до воспалений лёгких. thumb|220px|Калан в [[Зоологический парк|зоопарке Монтерея, Калифорния]] К сороковым годам учёные учли накопившийся опыт, и им удалось построить вольер таким образом, чтобы обеспечить проточность морской воды, а также составить правильный рацион питания животного''Решеткин В. В. Шидловская Н. Н.Акклиматизация морской выдры или калана // «Калан», Издательство Главного управления по заповедникам при Совете Министров РСФСР, Москва, 1947Шидловская Н. Н.'' Инструкция по кормлению самца калана и уходу за ним // «Калан», Издательство Главного управления по заповедникам при Совете Министров РСФСР, Москва, 1947. С 1938 по 1941 годы несколько каланов благополучно прожили в таком вольере, однако с началом Великой Отечественной войны вольер пришлось закрыть, а каланов выпустить на волю. Одновременно стало ясно, что для содержания каланов в неволе требуются существенные усилия и значительные затраты, а это поставило под сомнение экономическую эффективность разведения животных. В настоящее время каланы содержатся в неволе лишь с целью изучения, а также для демонстрации в ряде зоопарков (аквариумов) в Северной Америке, Японии и Европы. В частности, калана можно увидеть в аквариумах Сиэтла, Ванкувера, Чикаго, Ньюпорта, Монтерея, Нью-Йорка, Лиссабона, Осаки, Антверпена и других. Поведение каланов Образ жизни thumb|220px|Калан на берегу thumb|220px|Калан на спине Каланы ведут преимущественно дневной образ жизни, проводя большую часть времени в воде. Вероятно, что до начала массового истребления в XVIII веке, каланы значительно чаще выходили на сушу, чем делают это теперь. В настоящее время каланы, живущие в труднодоступных для человека местах, например на острове Медном, до сих пор ночуют на суше в 10—15 метрах от воды, особенно в штормовую погоду. При сильном волнении моря старые или больные животные часто выходят на берег, так как у них не хватает сил противостоять прибою. Кроме этого, самки северных каланов зачастую рожают детёнышей на суше: на берегу или на прибрежных камнях. С другой стороны, каланы, обитающие в районах, населённых человеком, например, калифорнийские каланы, редко выходят из воды. Устройство тела калана позволяет ему свободно спать в воде в положении лёжа на спине, так как лёгкие животного имеют увеличенные размеры и могут удерживать достаточно воздуха, чтобы животное легко сохраняло плавучесть. Тем не менее, именно водная среда является для калана наиболее естественной и безопасной. Каланы более приспособлены для передвижения в воде, чем по суше, именно в воде животные предпочитают поедать добытую пищу. В тихую погоду каланы отплывают от берега на расстояние до 25 километров, во время штормов предпочитают держаться мелководья. Учёные, занимавшиеся отловом каланов для исследований и вольеров, отмечают, что отрезание калану, вышедшему на берег, пути возврата к воде вызывает у животного глубокую психологическую травму. Каланы крайне редко отходят от берега дальше, чем на 15—20 метров. Каланы — исключительно дружелюбные животные как по отношению друг к другу, так и к окружающим животным, кроме тех, которые входят в их рацион питания. Каланы совершенно спокойно сожительствуют с морскими котиками, сивучами, тюленями, иногда разделяя с ними лёжки. Драки между этими животными — крайне редкое явление. Противостояние возникает в основном между территориальными самцами, однако в большинстве случаев носит символический характер. Каланы изначально дружелюбно и доверчиво относились к человеку, что сделало их лёгкой добычей охотников в период массового истребления. В XVIII—XIX веках человек, подходя к группе каланов расположившихся на берегу, не вызывал у них беспокойства. Миролюбивость каланов, как предполагают учёные, связана с тем обстоятельством, что даже небольшие раны на теле у калана приводят к серьёзному повреждению мехового покрова, смачиванию пуховых волос и, как следствие, к смерти животного от переохлаждения. thumb|220px|Группа каланов у побережья [[Калифорния|Калифорнии]] Обитают каланы иногда поодиночке, но чаще небольшими группами без признаков какой-либо иерархической организации. Хотя ранние исследователи утверждали обратное, сейчас учёные сходятся на том, что явно выраженных вожаков у таких групп нет. Отдельные животные иногда покидают такие группы, иногда к группам присоединяются новички, причём новичков другие особи встречают добродушно, а не враждебно, как бывает у многих других видов млекопитающих. Сами такие группы, как правило, формируются сегрегированно и состоят либо из самцов, либо из одиноких самок, либо из самок с детёнышами. Какой-либо системности в передвижении таких групп каланов обнаружено не было. В течение дня группа каланов плавает на участке около 5,5 км², причём отдельные особи редко плавают более 2 км за день. Какие-либо сезонные миграции у каланов отсутствуют. Поскольку самки каланов менее привязаны к определенному месту, чем территориальные самцы, группы не являются строго постоянными по составу животных. Формирование групп происходит в одних и тех же местах, наиболее удобных для отдыха, обычно в наиболее плотных зарослях бурых водорослей. Одиночные каланы-самцы иногда преодолевают очень значительные расстояния. Пока не известно, метят ли каланы территорию. Типичный распорядок дня калана состоит из шести периодов: # Подъём с рассветом, и немедленный комплекс ныряний для добывания пищи с перерывами на её поедание и на причёсывание меха. Этот период продолжается до 11—12 часов дня. # Первый дневной сон, длящийся 30—45 минут. # Очередной активный период, состоящий из ныряний за пищей и причёсываний. Кроме того, именно в это время каланы чаще заняты различными играми, в том числе сексуальными. Этот период продолжается до 15—16 часов дня. # Второй дневной сон, обычно продолжающийся более часа. # Последний дневной период активности, по своему характеру совпадающий с предыдущим: кормёжка, причёсывания, сексуальные игры. # С закатом солнца — глубокий сон до утра. Некоторые каланы иногда проводят этот период на суше, однако большинство особей даже ночной период проводят в воде. Регулярные расчёсывания необходимы каланам для поддержания остевых волос мехового покрова в идеально чистом состоянии. Загрязнение этих волос может привести к прямому контакту кожи животного с водой, и, как следствие, к переохлаждению. Хотя каланы — в основном дневные животные, учёные изредка наблюдали резвящихся каланов во время светлых лунных ночей, а кроме того, во время массового истребления этих животных охотники иногда обнаруживали их, попадающихся в сети в ночное время. Тем не менее, ночная активность у калана — явление очень редкое. Передвижение thumb|left|120px|Следы «пробежавшего» калана Многие учёные, подолгу изучая повадки каланов, наблюдали разительное отличие между стилем передвижения калана на суше и в воде. На суше животное, как правило, выглядит очень неуклюже, ощущается, что ему тяжело передвигаться, а в водной среде калан находится в родной стихии, легко плавает, много и с удовольствием двигается, играет. У каланов два принципиально разных способа передвижения по суше. Основной способ напоминает неуклюжее ползанье: брюхо калана волочится по земле. Такой способ передвижения довольно медленный и оставляет в качестве следа неглубокую полукруглую борозду. Однако, если в этом есть необходимость, каланы могут передвигаться по суше быстро — вторым способом. Для этого животное очень сильно выгибает спину вверх, приближая друг к другу передние и задние конечности, и быстро движется, фактически бежит, стремительно перебирая лапами по земле. Каланы используют такой способ передвижения в случае опасности, когда нужно быстро вернуться в воду, но такая двигательная активность сильно утомляет животное. Каланы не могут им пользоваться дольше, чем несколько минут. thumb|300px|Движения калана при плавании на животе. (По материалам канадских учёных''Tarasoff F. J., Bisaillon A., Pierard J., Whitt A.'' Locomotory patterns and external morphology of the river otter, sea otter, and harp seal (Mammalia) // Canadian Journal of Zoology, № 50, 1972.) В морской воде каланы чувствуют себя очень уверенно. Калан относительно быстро плавает, обычно со скоростью 12—16 км/ч, ныряет на глубину до 60 метров. Как правило, каланы ныряют за пищей на мелководье, оставаясь под водой около 40 секунд, однако в голодное время и в случае опасности могут проводить под водой до 5—8 минут. Каланы могут плавать как на животе, так и на спине. В дневное время животные довольно подвижны в воде, регулярно ныряют, резвятся. Хотя рыба для каланов не является основной добычей, они зачастую охотятся за рыбой, особенно в летнее время. Однако способ преследования рыбы у калана отличается от других выдр, которые более приспособлены к такой охоте. Особенность устройства зрения калана заключается в том, что его взгляд направлен вниз и вбок, а не вперёд, как у выдр, поэтому, преследуя в воде рыбу, калан в последний момент, чтобы схватить рыбу, вынужден под водой переворачиваться на спину, замедляя темп своего заплыва. Также не очень удобно каланам удерживать пойманную рыбу — обычно они вынуждены использовать для этого и зубы, и одновременно обе лапы. В случае возникновения водной опасности (например, появления косаток), каланы, как правило, замирают в воде, пытаясь остаться незамеченными, а если это не удаётся, стараются выйти на берег. Наблюдались случаи, когда косатки выбрасывались на берег вслед за убегающими каланами. Голос и органы чувств В результате особенностей строения органов чувств, каланы обладают посредственным слухом и относительно плохо развитым обонянием, поэтому в своей жизни они больше полагаются на хорошо развитое зрение и осязание. Осязание у каланов развито настолько хорошо, что даже ослепшие особи в состоянии питаться, разыскивая пищу с помощью чувствительных подушечек передних лап и анализируя её вибриссами. Органы чувств калана, тем не менее, плохо приспособлены для определения опасности, если они находятся на суше. Зрение каланов направлено вниз, поэтому каланы хорошо видят только на небольших расстояниях вокруг себя, а обоняние и слух для этой цели развиты недостаточно. Каланы издают разнообразные звуки, большинство из которых напоминают скорее писк. Такие звуки каланы используют, предупреждая друг друга об опасности, при сексуальных играх, при воспитании потомства. Звуки угрозы и предупреждений носят другой характер, и скорее напоминают ворчание и шипение. Питание Каланы ведут активный образ жизни, а кроме этого, они затрачивают много энергии на поддержание своей температуры тела (38 °C), проводя много времени в воде. В связи с этим каланам необходимо ежедневно съедать пищи в количестве 20—25 % от массы тела. Скорость метаболизма каланов в 8 раз выше, чем у сухопутных млекопитающих сходного размера. Таким образом, едят каланы часто и много. thumb|220px|Калан с [[морской ёж|морским ежом в лапах]] Рацион питания каланов зависит от места обитания, но всегда состоит главным образом из морских ежей, моллюсков и крабов. Обычно каланы ныряют за добычей на мелководье и собирают добычу со дна в своеобразный карман, образованный складкой шкуры и расположенный под левой передней лапой. (Такой же карман расположен и под правой лапой, но каланы им не пользуются, так как, по наблюдениям, они все правши). Подобрав несколько экземпляров, каланы располагаются на спине на поверхности воды и методично достают по одному добытому экземпляру из кармана, раскрывают или разгрызают их, а затем поедают. Время от времени при этом калан переворачивается в воде на 360°, чтобы отчистить брюхо от объедков, причём карман от этой операции не опустошается. Такая операция важна для регулярного поддержания меха в чистоте. Удивительной способностью обладают калифорнийские каланы: они используют камни (до 3,5 кг) для вскрытия твёрдых моллюсков. Каланы бьют по ним камнем со скоростью около трёх ударов в секунду до тех пор, пока моллюск не откроется. Это обстоятельство делает каланов единственным морским животным, использующим инструменты, единственным таким представителем семейства куньих, и в принципе одним из очень немногих животных-неприматов, которые обладают такими навыками. Хотя такие способности в природе демонстрирует только калифорнийский подвид каланов, в неволе другие подвиды, подсаживаемые к калифорнийскому калану, быстро обучаются такому способу поедания моллюсков. Например, в зоопарке Ванкувера, северный калан начал использовать камни для открытия моллюсков на третий день после «общения» с калифорнийскими каланами. Часто каланы помещают камень в складки шкуры на груди и бьют моллюсками по камню. Камни каланы используют по многу раз, также сохраняя их в складках и карманах. Универсальное устройство желудочно-кишечного тракта калана позволяет ему питаться разнообразной пищей. Действительно, в голодное время каланы иногда вынуждены охотиться даже на береговых птиц, а иногда, по наблюдениям охотников, питаться мясом павших животных, в особенности песцов. Каланы пьют морскую воду, причём в бо́льших количествах, чем другие морские животные, что, возможно, связано с их рационом, содержащих большое количество протеинов. Если калану попадается слишком большая добыча, которую он не в состоянии съесть за один присест, например, крупный морской краб, то калан засыпает с остатками добычи на животе и доедает её после сна. Всего в рацион каланов входит более 40 видов морских животных, включая помимо морских ежей и крабов, головоногих и брюхоногих моллюсков, мидии, галиотисы, гребешки, хитоны, несколько видов рыб. В частности, северные каланы едят небольших осьминогов, избегая, однако, есть их головы. Размножение Каланы не имеют выраженных брачных периодов, поэтому спаривание и рождение детёнышей происходит круглогодично. Некоторые учёные отмечают, тем не менее, несколько бо́льшую частоту спариваний в весеннее время в некоторых районах обитания. Ухаживание thumb|300px|После спаривания, самка калана с кровоточащим носом. Самцы каланов достигают половой зрелости к 5—6 годам (и сохраняют способность к воспроизводству до конца жизни), самки — обычно к 4 годам, реже к 2—3 годам. Ухаживание обычно проходит у каланов очень игриво и подвижно. Самка и самец в течение долгого времени плавают и ныряют друг за другом до тех пор, пока не начнётся непосредственный процесс спаривания. Само спаривание происходит всегда в воде, но в разных позах в разных районах обитания, однако характерным является то, что самец обязательно удерживает самку зубами за нос, причём спаривание завершается довольно болезненным укусом. В связи с этим опытные самки имеют на носу характерные шрамы. И во время сексуальных игр, и во время процесса спаривания самец пребывает лицом к воде, иногда удерживая самку под водой. В связи с этим в редких случаях спаривание может быть фатальным для самок. «Семьи» каланов полигамны, то есть самец может одновременно оплодотворять нескольких самок. Самец остаётся с самкой на 3—5 дней, и в течение этого времени охраняет её от конкурентов, однако противостояния почти никогда не выливаются в драки, а разрешаются на этапе угрожающих поз. Беременность и роды Беременность у самок калана наступает с задержкой, эмбрион вначале проходит латентную фазу, длящуюся 2—3 месяца, в течение которых он не попадает в матку (такой особенностью обладает около 100 различных видов млекопитающих; она позволяет организму матери выбрать наилучший в метаболическом отношении период для самой беременности). Непосредственно беременность длится ещё около 6 месяцев (7—8 месяцев у северных каланов). Роды у самок большинства подвидов происходят на прибрежных камнях или на суше. В 99 % случаев рождается один детёныш («медведка»). В редких случаях рождаются двойни, однако при обычных обстоятельствах может выжить лишь один детёныш. Детёныши рождаются коричневато-жёлтого цвета, весом от 1,5 кг, покрытые детским пухом. У каланов распространены усыновления чужих детёнышей, поэтому второй детёныш из двойни может выжить, если его усыновит самка, детёныш которой погиб. Воспитание потомства thumb|300px|Маленький калан на груди у матери Новорождённые каланы в течение нескольких месяцев не в состоянии выжить самостоятельно и полностью зависят от матери. Самцы не участвуют в воспитательных процессах и бросают самок через день-два после спаривания. Все первые месяцы жизни калана мать держит его у себя на животе, кормит, обучает и вычёсывает, лишь изредка оставляя малыша на камнях или на воде, пока она ныряет за кормом для себя. В эти моменты маленький калан встревоженно пищит, ожидая возвращения матери. Новорождённый калан может самостоятельно держаться на воде в положении на спине, как «поплавок», однако не в состоянии плавать, добывать себе пищу и не умеет причёсываться. Каланы полностью зависят от матери от 5 до 15 месяцев (в среднем 6 месяцев), детская смертность довольно высока: около 30 % детёнышей погибает в первый год жизни. В течение первого месяца мать кормит детёныша исключительно своим молоком, которое больше походит по составу на молоко других морских млекопитающих, чем на молоко других куньих, и содержит 23 % жира, 13 % белков и только 1 % лактозы. После этого она начинает понемногу прикармливать малыша «взрослой пищей». Постепенно мать обучает детёныша различным способам охоты, поеданию «правильной» пищи, расчёсыванию и другим навыкам. Матери исключительно привязаны к своим детёнышам. В случае опасности мать в первую очередь проявляет заботу о малыше. Этим обстоятельством регулярно пользовались охотники на каланов во время их массового истребления: группы из матерей с новорождёнными становились их лёгкой добычей. Вот как описывает это Стеллер: Любовь их к потомству так велика, что они ради его готовы подвергнуться явной смертельной опасности; лишившись детёнышей, они плачут во весь голос, точно маленькие дети, и убиваются до такой степени, что в течение десяти—четырнадцати дней, как мы наблюдали на ряде случаев, становятся худыми, как скелеты, болеют и слабеют и не желают уходить с берега в море. Во время бегства они держат сосунков зубами, а больших детёнышей гонят впереди себя. Похожими воспоминаниями делится один из охотников Второй Камчатской экспедиции, Свен Ваксель: К своим детёнышам они очень привязаны, и если нам случалось встретить на суше самку с детёнышем (ибо больше одного зараз они не имеют), то нам всегда удавалось убить их обоих вместе. Самка никогда не бросает своего детёныша, но старается подтащить его зубами с собой к воде, а иной раз детёныш уже настолько велик, что она едва в состоянии его поднять, сам же детёныш ничем сам себе не помогает, вследствие этого они оба лишь очень медленно подвигаются к воде, а потому, как сказано выше, обязательно попадают вместе к руки охотника''Ваксель Свен'' Вторая Камчатская экспедиция Витуса Беринга, Издательство «Главсевморпуть», Москва, 1940. Матери каланов нежно ласкают детёнышей, а в случае непослушания «награждают» шлепками. Наблюдатели единогласно описывают воспитание детёнышей у каланов антропоморфной терминологией из-за сходства многих его аспектов с человеческим поведением. Экологические аспекты Естественная среда обитания, роль в природе Каланы играют очень важную роль в экологии океана, контролируя количество морских ежей. Бесконтрольное размножение этих беспозвоночных приводит к уничтожению морских водорослей, что, в свою очередь, имеет каскадный необратимый эффект для морской экосистемы. Удавшийся опыт по переселению каланов в Британскую Колумбию (где они обитали ранее, но были истреблены) имел огромный положительный эффект для экосистемы побережья . Каланы поддерживают миролюбивые отношения с большинством других морских млекопитающих, включая котика, нерпу, ларгу, тюленя и сивуча. Хотя калан выходит победителем даже из сражения с морскими котиками, которые вдвое превышают его по весу и размеру, в обычных природных условиях они не конфликтуют (охотники XVIII—XIX веков приводили многочисленные свидетельства победы каланов над котиками, если оба вида вместе попадались в охотничьи сети). Реальными врагами каланов являются три вида животных: касатка — основной охотник за каланами, полярная акула ( ) и в некоторых районах бурые медведи'' Корнев С. И., Бурканов В. Н., Бедных А. М.'' Хищничество бурых медведей на лежбищах каланов // Тезисы докладов IX Всесоюзного совещания по изучению, охране и рациональному использованию морских млекопитающих. Архангельск, 1986''Корнев С. И.'' Хищничество бурых медведей на лежбищах каланов // Современное состояние, перспективы изучения, охраны и хозяйственного использования популяции калана Камчатской области. Материалы I зонального совещания, Петропавловск-Камчатский, 1987, причём в последнее время полярная акула в Тихом океане уже не наблюдается. Основной пищевой конкурент калана — ларга, частичные конкуренты — некоторые виды морских птиц и треска. Чайки часто выступают «нахлебниками» у каланов, подбирая добытые и распотрошённые ими моллюски или остатки морских ежей и крабов. Старые и больные каланы часто выходят на берег, поэтому трупы этих животных часто оказываются на берегу. В естественных условиях санитарами, поедающими мёртвых каланов, выступают песцы и медведи. Массовое истребление XVIII—XIX веков Исторически Российская империя активно участвовала в торговле пушниной. Ещё со времён Киевской Руси на территории будущей Московии обитали восточно-славянские племена, специализировавшиеся на звероловстве, что было связано с природными особенностями местности. С XVI века в связи с возникновением торговли с Европой важнейшей статьёй дохода казны России становится пушнина. В связи с этим российское правительство предпринимало ряд регулярных и целенаправленных усилий по экспансии на восток, расширяя ареал охоты на различных животных, обладающих ценным мехом. В середине XVIII века после присоединения Камчатки, морские офицеры Витус Беринг и Алексей Чириков получили задание картографировать восточный берег Камчатки и исследовать возможные морские пути в Америку и Японию. Во время Второй Камчатской экспедиции в 1740 году судно Беринга потерпело крушение на одном из Командорских островов, и его команда была вынуждена провести на этом острове зиму. За время зимовки моряки регулярно охотились на «Морского бобра» — калана, который в то время чрезвычайно доверчиво и дружелюбно относился к человеку и становился лёгкой добычей. Экспедиция через год доставила в Санкт-Петербург свыше 900 шкурок каланов, добытых на острове Беринга. Мех калана, поступивший, в частности, на аукционы Лондона, за свои прекрасные качества был немедленно очень высоко оценён в Европе, и добытые шкурки окупили всю экспедицию. С этого момента начался регулярный и бесконтрольный отлов каланов по всей зоне его обитания: на Командорских островах, на Камчатке, на Курильских островах и на Аляске. В 1799 году с целью расширения добычи меха калана и контроля над поступлениями доходов в государственную казну была образована специальная полугосударственная Русско-американская компания, специализировавшаяся на добыче пушнины. Компания получила в качестве надела восточное побережье Америки от Алеутских островов до Калифорнии, а также большие участки на восточном побережье Евразии для охоты. Русско-Американская компания основывала форты в наиболее благоприятных для охоты местах и организовывала транспортировку добытых шкурок в Европу, Азию и Россию'' Тихменев П.'' Исторический обзор Российско-Американской компании и действия её до настоящего времени, Санкт-Петербург, 1861—1863. С другой стороны, III экспедиция Джеймса Кука, которая исследовала Аляску в поисках северного пути из Тихого океана в Атлантический океан, добыла несколько шкурок калана в 1778 году. На обратном пути, в 1779 году Кук погиб на Гавайских островах, однако его команда, зайдя в китайский порт Кантон, выяснила, что китайцы согласны платить за шкурки каланов огромные деньги. После распространения этого известия к истреблению каланов подключились англичане и американцы. Русские, англичане, американцы и японцы столкнулись в жестокой борьбе за шкурки каланов и в течение более 100 лет буквально опустошали места обитания зверя. В конце XIX века на Камчатке, например, уже не могли найти ни одного калана, камчатские топонимы «Бобровое море», речка «Каланка» и другие были забыты. К началу XX века популяция калана настолько снизилась, что его добыча стала очень затруднительной. Японцы, например, в начале XX века использовали уже совершенно отчаянные способы добычи зверя, обливая большие участки воды и прибрежной полосы нефтью, керосином или креозотом, таким образом, сгоняя каланов в расставленные сети. Каланы сохранились лишь в тех местах, где были плохо досягаемы для человека из-за погодных и мореходных условий. В начале XX века наибольшая популяция каланов сохранилась на труднодоступном, скалистом и необитаемом острове Медный. В результате массового истребления каланов за 130 лет к началу XX века популяция животного сократилась с нескольких сот тысяч особей до менее чем двух тысяч каланов, разбросанных мелкими группками по огромной территории. Охрана каланов В 1911 году, когда всем участникам «большой охоты» стало очевидно, что положение каланов стало катастрофическим, наконец, было подписано первое международное соглашение о запрете охоты на каланов ( ). В 1913 году был создан первый заповедник для охраны места обитания калана (в США на Алеутских островах). СССР запретил охоту на каланов в 1926 году, а Япония — окончательно в 1946 году. В 1972 году был принят международный Закон об охране морских млекопитающих, который ещё более ужесточил международное право в этом вопросе. Охота на каланов, таким образом, была запрещена во всех регионах мира. Благодаря принятым мерам, с середины XX века популяция каланов ежегодно возрастала на 15 %, достигнув к 1990 году примерно пятой части от первоначального размера. В период с 1990 по 2007 годы рост популяции практически не происходил. Современные экологические проблемы thumb|300px|Каланы в современных условиях прибрежной Калифорнии Несмотря на меры, принятые для прекращения охоты на животное, в настоящий момент популяция каланов перестала увеличиваться. Причиной этому, по мнению учёных, является ряд экологических проблем. Плотность населения людей в местах обитания каланов регулярно возрастает, увеличивается число техногенных рисков. Разливы нефти Разливы нефти, вызванные обычно авариями на танкерах, представляют исключительную опасность для каланов. Даже очень незначительное количество нефти, попавшее в воду, приводит к тому, что остевые волосы меха каланов слипаются, нижний пуховой слой смачивается и животные умирают от переохлаждения. Кроме этого, разливы нефти имеют много других негативных последствий и вызывают отравление пищи каланов, имеют прямое негативное воздействие на печень, почки, глаза животных. Например, после аварии танкера нефтяной компании Exxon в 1989 году у побережья Аляски было загрязнено место обитания одной из крупнейшей колонии северных каланов — около 4000 особей. Около тысячи каланов погибли сразу, остальных множество добровольцев пытались спасти, отмывая их вручную от остатков нефти, а также давая им витамины и лекарства, защищающие их от простуды. Однако, несмотря на все предпринятые колоссальные усилия, лишь единицы из 4 тысяч животных выжили после этой аварии. Последствия этого разлива до сих пор негативно сказываются на популяции каланов в регионе. Загрязнение окружающей среды и болезни В целом, продолжающееся загрязнение окружающей среды человеком негативно сказывается и на самих каланах непосредственно, а также косвенно, загрязняя и уничтожая их пищу. Кроме этого, особенность спаривания каланов, связанная с открытыми ранами на носу у самок, приводит к тому, что каланы легко заражаются возбудителями различных инфекционных заболеваний, если они попадают в морскую воду. В период с 1992 по 2002 год более 40 % каланов погибли от различных инфекций. Один из таких возбудителей регулярно попадает в море из-за высокой плотности расселения домашних кошек. Кошки переносят в себе паразитический микроорганизм , который регулярно попадает в сточные воды с их экскрементами, а для многих каланов этот микроорганизм смертельно опасен. Проблема генетического разнообразия В качестве ещё одного фактора, увеличивающего смертность среди каланов, учёные называют резкое снижение генетического разнообразия популяции, связанное с массовым истреблением XVIII—XIX веков. Исследователи пришли к выводу, что многие гены современных каланов имеют лишь несколько аллелей, в то время как те же гены в популяции 300-летней давности имели десятки аллелей''Long J.A., Larson S.E., Wasser S.K.'' Safeguarding Diversity: Challenges in Developing a Genome Resource Bank for the California Sea Otter // Endangered Species Updated, Vol. 13, No 12, 1996 Электронная версия (англ.). Ухудшение генетического разнообразия популяции снижает приспособляемость каланов к различным негативным факторам и снижает их иммунитет. Действительно, многие колонии каланов восстановились после истребления лишь из нескольких особей. Например, весь подвид калифорнийского калана считался полностью истреблённым ещё в конце XIX века, однако в 1938 году люди неожиданно обнаружили этих каланов в КалифорнииFischer E.M. Habits of the southern sea otter // Journal of Mammalogy v. 20, 1939. Учёные предполагают, что всего в начале XX века сохранилось менее 2000 каланов. Другие проблемы Хотя часть подобных усилий имела успех, многие попытки (особенно в семидесятых — восьмидесятых годах XX века) искусственного переселения каланов в исконные места обитания, откуда они были истреблены, приводили к массовой гибели животных. Экологам не сразу удалось подобрать безопасные условия для транспортировки животных, а также верно оценивать возможность для каланов прижиться в новых местах. Пострадали каланы и от ядерных испытаний на Аляске, проводимых США на острове Амчитка (один из Алеутских островов) в районе между и в шестидесятые — семидесятые годы XX века. После каждого испытания смертность каланов в регионе резко возрастала, у погибших животных от последствий ядерных взрывов были повреждены лёгкие, сердце, мозг. Каланы в культуре человека Племена камчадалов, алеутов и айнов, которые изначально проживали в местах обитания каланов, включали этих животных в свою культуру и фольклор, часто приписывая каланам происхождение от человека. Например, в алеутском фольклоре есть легенда о двух влюблённых, бросившихся в море и обратившихся в каланов. Имеются даже указания на существование в прошлом у северных народов культа калана''Murie O.'' Notes on the sea otter // Journal of Mammalogy, vol. 21, № 2, 1940. Учёные связывают это с тем обстоятельством, что в повадках каланов есть много особенностей, делающих этих животных немного схожими с людьми. Многие исследователи каланов систематически использовали антропоморфную терминологию для описания этих животных. Например, каланы «флегматичны», «массируют лапами грудь», «почёсывают затылок», «жалобно пищат», «причёсываются» и т. д. Большую роль здесь также играют то обстоятельство, что каланы первоначально исключительно доброжелательно относились к людям, а также развитая у них взаимопомощь, особенно проявляющаяся при заботе о потомстве. В период массового истребления каланов (в XVIII—XIX веках) в человеческую культуру в основном входил исключительно мех животного и изделия из него. Например, знаменитая накидка Екатерины II была сделана из меха каланов, а Евгений Онегин в поэме Пушкина пользовался одеждой, вероятнее всего, из меха калана: «''Морозной пылью серебрится Его бобровый воротник.». С середины XX века каланы, в основном в западной культуре, стали героями многочисленных детских произведений. Примечания Литература * Жизнь животных. Том 6. Млекопитающие или звери. Под редакцией С. П. Наумова и А. П. Кузякина. — М.: «Просвещение», 1971. * ''Барабаш-Никифоров Н. И. Калан (Enhydra lutris L.), его биология и вопросы хозяйства // Калан. — М.: Изд-во Главного управления по заповедникам при Совмине РСФСР, 1947. * Барабаш-Никифоров И. И., Мараков С. В., Николаев А. М. Калан (морская выдра). — Л.: «Наука», 1968. * Кусто Ж. И., Паккале И. Лососи, бобры, каланы. — Л.: Гидрометеоиздат, 1983. * Дёжкин В. В., Мараков С. В. Каланы возвращаются на берег. — М.: «Мысль», 1968. Ссылки * Описание каланов на сайте Ferret.Ru Категория:Куньи Категория:Водные млекопитающие Категория:Морские млекопитающие Категория:Животные, использующие инструменты Категория:Фауна Дальнего Востока Категория:Животные, описанные в 1758 году